The Price of Peace
by yesman55
Summary: The world has begun healing since the Zero Requiem but it has a long way to go. War, disease, and political unrest still plagues certain parts of the world. Kallen Kozuki seeks to live in the aftermath of the war, doing her part to protect the peace that Lelouch Vi Britannia left behind. However, it seems that she won't be alone in the fight.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Sorry, it's been so long and that I've started a new story. Yeah...I'll get to the other ones eventually...I hope.**

 **Anyway, here's another one. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, let me know if I've made any grammar or plot mistakes.**

 **I decided to combine the two chapters I wrote and a bit onto it. It just felt pointless to separate it into three chapters. This probably isn't the last time I'll do this.**

 **Anyway, without further ado...enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

A Black Knight fleet hovered over a desert, approaching a mountainside. The group consisted of three large cruisers accompanied by a large formation of airborne Akatsukis and Vincents.

"Anya, who were these guys again?" Gino asked. He was in the Tristen, casually leaning back in his cockpit seat.

"Some terrorist group," Anya replied from the Mordred.

"All I see is sand and rock. Are they really here?" Gino asked.

"Just give it a minute, Rakshata said her new scanners should be able to pick out where they're hiding," Kallen replied with a slightly irritated tone.

"We're detecting movement within the mountain," Ohgi's voice sounded over the communications link.

"Oh look, they have knightmares. I've never seen those frames before, wonder where they dug those up?" Gino said.

"Incoming fire! Evasive maneuvers!" Ohgi exclaimed.

The Black Knight forces scattered, avoiding the hail of munitions headed their way. Explosions filled the skies. There were few casualties but the attacks slowed their advance.

However, the Guren pierced through the smoke and chaos, smashing into the enemy line.

"Woah there, Kallen! Slow down or there won't be any left for the rest of us!" Gino's voice sounded.

"What's that Gino? I can't hear you over the sound of all these explosions!" Kallen responded as the Guren made quick work of the terrorist knightmares.

The Guren's efforts eased the pressure on the main Black Knight fleet and soon the battle was decided. All resistance was wiped out within twenty minutes.

...

"Man, I feel bad for whoever has to finish clearing out their hideout," Gino said when the dust settled.

"Why don't we just blow up the whole mountain?" Anya asked.

"I don't think the Council would approve of that," Ohgi replied.

"It would save a lot of time and effort, but whatever," Gino shrugged, "Are we done?"

"Yeah, you're free to go. The ground troops will take care of the rest," Ohgi said.

"I wonder if we can get back before school starts," Gino said.

"Probably, by the time we get back to Japan, it'll be morning," Kallen said.

"Sweet!" Gino cheered.

"If we keep getting roped into these operations, I don't think we'll ever graduate," Kallen sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Gino asked, "High school is awesome!"

Kallen just shook her head in an exasperated manner. Her popularity had only skyrocketed since the war ended and that had made her time in Ashford more exhausting. Of course, Gino thrived in such an environment while Anya…well, she just did her own thing, usually spending her time at Jeremiah's orange farm.

"I'm headed out, I'll see you guys back at Ashford," Kallen said.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

 **Two Days Later**

"So, where'd they send you this time?" Rivalz asked. He and Kallen were on the roof, eating lunch.

"The Middle East," Kallen replied taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I'm assuming things went well, considering that you made it back in one piece?"

"I guess," Kallen shrugged. A few of their knightmares had been damaged but otherwise they had suffered no casualties.

"Man, it must be tough. School's only been in session for a month, but you've already missed half of your classes," Rivalz whistled.

"Tell me about it," Kallen said, sighing in agreement.

"That's not good, madam president. You need to be an example to our fellow students!" Rivalz cheered in a sarcastic manner.

To Kallen's dismay, her post-war popularity had manifested itself into school politics. As a result, the student body had elected her as the Student Body President.

"Don't remind me," Kallen groaned. "How did I even win? I didn't even run!"

"Everyone just wrote you in," Rivalz replied. "Also, since we're on the subject, we need to finish writing out this year's budget."

"Rivalz, please just let me be," Kallen said burying her face in her hands.

"At least I stayed on the council to help you out!" Rivalz said.

"We need more members," Kallen said.

"We have Gino and Anya!"

"They never do any work!"

"Yeah…good point, but I doubt we'll find anyone willing considering everyone's joined a club by now," Rivalz said.

Kallen fell to her knees. "Please, Rivalz just put me out of my misery."

"Come on now, it can't be that bad," Rivalz said, "Look on the bright side! You're still at the top of the class, you're the number one knightmare pilot in the world, your mom's doing a lot better, and you're pretty much set for life because of your service during the war!"

"I need to retire," Kallen said.

"You sound like an old lady," Rivalz said. His words hung in the air for a second.

When realization set in, Rivalz began to sweat in pure fear, "Oh crap…"

Kallen gazed up at him with a piercing glare.

…

"GINOOOOO! SAVE ME!" Rivalz screamed, running for his dear life.

"Hey Rivalz, what's up?" Gino asked, turning toward his quickly approaching friend with a look of confusion. "You headed for the council room too?"

Rivalz flew passed him, yelling, "KALLEN'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Huh? Why?" Gino asked.

"Pretty sure he called her old or something," Anya said, appearing out of nowhere.

"ANYA, GOSH DARN IT! I told you to stop doing that!" Gino exclaimed with a start.

"I'd step aside if I were you," Anya said, completely ignoring Gino's outburst.

"Why?" Gino asked, even more confused than before. Immediately following his question, Kallen ran through hallway and violently knocked down Gino.

"Rivalz, you're a dead man," Kallen said with eyes burning with what could only be described as the fury of womanhood. She held up an unconscious Gino with one hand with inhumane strength.

"Oh, it's just Gino," Kallen said, releasing the poor blond knight. Then, turning to Anya, she asked "Where'd he go?"

"He was heading towards the courtyard," Anya replied with disinterest.

"Thanks," Kallen said before running off after him.

…

"Somebody, help me!" Rivalz exclaimed to the first person he saw outside. It was a boy staring up at the main school building.

"What's going on?" the boy asked. He was in regular attire rather than the Ashford uniform.

"A demon is trying to kill me!" Rivalz said as he hid behind him.

"A demon?" the boy asked.

"There she is!" Rivalz said, pointing to Kallen who had just made her way out to the courtyard.

"Kallen's trying to kill you?" the boy asked.

"Who're you and how do you know my name?" Kallen asked. Having let loose on Gino, her anger had abated slightly.

"Ah, forgive me, my lady," the boy said, bowing slightly, "We've not met, but I don't think there's a soul in the world who doesn't know of the Black Knight ace."

"My name is Dante Evans. I just transferred here from Britannia," the boy replied.

"I'm Rivalz, nice to meet ya!" Rivalz said.

"Nice to meet you," Dante said with a bright smile.

Kallen looked over the transfer student. Dante had silver hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a pair of glasses with black frames. He was dressed in an unbuttoned grey collared shirt with a white T-shirt underneath, accompanied by slacks with a darker shade of grey.

"Since you're new, I assume you haven't joined a club yet?" Rivalz asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Dante asked.

"Do you want to join the student body council?" Rivalz asked.

"Sure, I guess. Are there any qualifications?" Dante asked.

"Can you cook?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come up with a budget?"

"Yeah."

"Can you organize people and events?"

"Yeah."

"Then, you're qualified!" Rivalz said with a mischievous grin.

"Isn't this great, Kallen? Now we have someone to help out with your duties!" Rivalz said, hoping that this would get him off the hook.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time," Kallen said, folding her arms.

"Welcome to Ashford, I'm Kallen Kozuki, the Student Body President," Kallen said, offering a handshake.

"Thank you, madam president," Dante said returning Kallen's gesture.

"I'm sure we'll get along."

…

The next day, Kallen's homeroom was bustling with movement and whispers.

"Quiet down! I know you've all heard about the transfer student! It's not new so let's introduce him and get on with class!" the teacher said, "You may come in and introduce yourself, Mr. Evans."

The said student walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Dante Evans, I just transferred from New York, Britannia," Dante said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Evans, I believe there's an open seat in the back if you don't mind," the teacher said.

"Thank you, sir," Dante said before taking his place in the back.

"Now class, who remembers what we talked about last time?"

Kallen pulled out her mirror fixed it so she could see the new transfer student through it.

 _Well, Dante, let's see what you can do._

"Okay, can anyone tell me what led to Britannia's invasion of Japan?" the teacher asked. He was met with silence. "Really, nobody?"

"How about you, Mr. Evans?"

"Uh, sure…" Dante said, standing up, "Britannians first came across sakuradite when a priest discovered it by Stonehenge. However, due to its scarcity in Europe, there was little research done on it. After the French Revolution, Napoleon Bonaparte conquered the British Isles, forcing the Britannian government to retreat to their colonies in the new continent. There, they discovered a much larger sakuradite supply which led to significant technological advances."

"Thanks to these advances, the Britannian Empire was able to launch a massive invasion on the EU, beginning the First Great War. The conflict lasted about a decade. In the initial skirmishes, the Britannian forces met great success. During this time, Japan entered the international stage and soon the world discovered that the island nation held over 70% of the world's sakuradite supply. Thanks to their trade with Japan, the EU was able to fight the Britannian forces to a standstill. Eventually, the Empire grew weary of the war and sued for peace. "

"In the Treaty of Versailles, the war ended and Britannia's gains – which included the British Isles and many regions in Africa – were cemented."

"Soon after, the world became divided between three global superpowers, all vying for favorable trading rights to Japan's sakuradite. This demand is what led to Britannia's 30-day invasion of Japan. The invasion was so effective because Britannia was able to catch the Japanese forces off-guard by sending political prisoners, Lelouch and Nunnally VI Britannia, and fielding for the first time the knightmare frame."

Kallen's eyes widened at the mention of Lelouch's name while the rest of the class gasped, The Demon Emperor's reign of terror still fresh on their minds.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans, that was very detailed. Like he mentioned, today, we'll be talking about the reason for the invasion, Japan's sakuradite industry," the teacher said.

…

Next class was gym and while they were changing in the locker room, one of the girls asked the question that everyone had been thinking about.

"What did you guys think about Dante's lecture?"

"Do you think it's true that the Demon Emperor really was sent to Japan as a political prisoner?" another girl asked in response.

"I looked it up online and there are a few sources that claim that's what happened, but I'm not so sure."

Kallen couldn't blame them for not knowing. Most of the them had been too young to remember; heck, she hadn't even known about Lelouch and Nunnally's past until after the Black Rebellion's failure, when C.C. told her.

"Kallen, didn't you know Lelouch when he was attending Ashford?" someone asked. "Is what Dante said true?"

Kallen hesitated, wondering how she should respond. Lelouch's plan had everything to do with people hating him, but she was sick and tired of listening to everyone insult the prince's name.

"It's true, he actually witnessed the invasion firsthand," she finally said.

"Really? I wonder if that traumatized him?

"Maybe that's why he became a psychotic sociopath?"

"Well, Empress Nunnally seems fine."

"I think she was blind at the time. She probably had no idea what was going on."

Kallen's heart felt like it was going to break. Hearing others speak of Lelouch like that was painful. Tears welled in her eyes as she imagined Lelouch carrying Nunnally through a landscape of death and sorrow. He'd likely have lied to her to keep her calm, to protect her.

Just like he did to Kallen.

…

"Class, today you'll be running. Four laps around the track and you're free to go."

"Come on, coach!"

"Do you want me make eight?"

"No, coach! We're good with four!"

"Well, then. Warm up and line up at the track!" the coach said. She blew her whistle and the class quickly did as they were told.

Kallen was slightly surprised to not see Villetta teaching, but then she remembered that the Southern Britannian was on maternity leave. She truly had missed out on a lot of classes.

Soon, they were at the starting line, waiting for the coach's call. Most of the students kept an eye on Dante, continuing their analysis of where he would fit into the school's social hierarchy.

"Alright, on your marks."

"Get set."

"GO!"

Kallen hesitated at first, still not used to being her actual self in gym class. She started out behind a few students, but she quickly gained on them and overtook the first runner. Soon, she was far ahead of the group.

"Nice, keep breathing," Kallen thought to herself.

Usually, she'd be running by herself by now, but there was someone following her, matching her pace. This pressed Kallen to run a bit faster than her normal pace and eventually she no longer felt the runner's presence.

"Great job, Kallen, a new record!" the coach suddenly yelled out of nowhere, startling Kallen.

"Thanks, coach," Kallen breathed heavily. The finish line had come a lot faster than she had expected.

"Make sure you take a recovery lap."

"Will do," Kallen said, as she began walking.

"Great job, Dante!" the coach said a few seconds later, "Take a recovery lap!"

"You—got it— ma'am," Dante panted.

Kallen decided to wait for him, thinking that conversing with someone would make the walk feel shorter.

"I'm impressed," Kallen said when Dante caught up.

"By what?" Dante asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Not many people can run like that," Kallen said with a shrug.

"Well, you certainly live up to your reputation, madam president. No wonder all the students talk about you so much," Dante said with a tone of admiration.

"What do they say?" Kallen asked, folding her arms.

"That you're the smartest person in the school, most athletic too. They also wonder why you and Gino aren't a couple yet," Dante said with a playful smile.

His remark at the end made Kallen blush furiously.

"What?!" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, I think there's a bet on it too," Dante said making a thoughtful expression.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Kallen sighed. She supposed that explained why there were fewer guys trying to hit on her lately, which she preferred, but everyone assuming there was something between her and Gino was…not pleasant to hear.

"We're not like that," Kallen explained.

"Oh? Why not?" Dante asked, curious.

"He's kind of an idiot," Kallen said lightheartedly.

"We're good friends, though," she then said, "You know, despite trying to kill each other during the war."

Dante burst into a fit of laughter at her statement.

"What about you?" Kallen asked.

"What about me?" Dante asked, as he calmed down a bit.

"I don't know, you're new. Tell me a little about yourself," Kallen said.

"Well, I'm from Britannia," Dante said.

"Yeah, I already know that, you told me like twice," Kallen said, "What do you like to do? You're clearly pretty athletic."

"Um, I guess I like reading the news," Dante replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I also enjoy a game of chess."

Kallen stared at him incredulously, "Okay, how'd you get so athletic?"

"Well, like everyone else, tearing muscles and letting them heal," Dante said sarcastically.

"Apparently, you're a smart ass too," Kallen said as she shook her head in mild annoyance.

"You love it."

"Whatever you say, Dante," Kallen said.

"So, madam president," Dante said.

"So, Mr. Evans," Kallen responded.

"What exactly am I going to do in this student council of yours?" Dante asked.

"Well, we're behind on the budget for the school's extracurricular activities," Kallen said, "I've been busy with my duties with the Black Knights and have been catching up on homework when I'm home. Gino and Anya don't know how to balance the budget, and Rivalz was only able to do a quarter of it."

"Ah, I see," Dante said, "Why hasn't anyone else joined the student council?"

"Something about the previous Student Body President being too over the top and that they felt like this year the student council would try to outdo her, which would be too much work," Kallen sighed.

"So, I'm expected to do most of the work?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kallen stated, "Are you still up for it?"

Dante stopped and began rubbing his chin with a gaze of contemplation.

"I'll do it," he said, "On one condition."

"Okay, what's your condition?" Kallen asked.

"If you go on a date with me," Dante replied.

"Excuse me?" Kallen asked, "Did you just ask me out?"

"Yes, what do you say?" the daring Britannian asked with a smile.

"We only met yesterday," Kallen commented.

"Mmmhmm," Dante nodded.

"You're kind of extorting me by holding your labor for ransom," Kallen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Dante said, "Buy me lunch?"

"Deal," Kallen said.

…

When lunch came, Kallen and Dante were swarmed by their classmates. The boys dragged Dante off somewhere and the girls questioned Kallen to no end about what the two of them had discussed.

Of course, when Kallen told them that nothing happened, they didn't believe her. She had always been a terrible liar.

"Fine, he asked me out!" Kallen finally said.

"What'd you tell him?"

"I just pointed out how we had only met yesterday," Kallen replied. Many of the girls voiced their disappointment.

"Why not madam president? Dante's pretty cute!"

Kallen never got to her lunch.

…

"Bad day?" Rivalz asked when he found Kallen resting her head on the student council table.

"That's one way to put it," Kallen sighed.

"Guys, like I said, I've already joined the student council!" Dante exclaimed as he entered room.

"Oh, come on bro!" several boys argued, keeping the door open.

"Maybe some other time!" the transfer student said as he pushed his classmates out and slammed the door shut.

"Whew," he said, letting out a breath of relief.

"You know that might be a good way to make some extra cash, lending you to a bunch of clubs," Rivalz suggested, "In fact, we could do that with Gino too!"

"No, I'm pretty sure that's illegal," Kallen said, "Where are Gino and Anya?"

"I think Gino's lent himself to the swim club today, and Anya went to the farm again."

"Well, let's just get started," Kallen said.

"Here's last year's budget, and this year's budget requests," Rivalz said, handing it to Dante.

"Let's see…" Dante said as he took off his glasses to look over the paperwork.

…

By the time they finished, it was very dark outside. Rivalz had to leave to attend to his job.

"Here, you deserve it," Kallen said, placing a mug of tea in front of Dante.

"Thanks," he responded with a stretch.

"Sorry about today," Kallen said.

"It's all good," Dante shrugged, "Being famous must be tough."

"It's exhausting," Kallen said, "Sometimes, I wonder why I even chose to come back to school."

"I heard that you declined an offer to skip your senior year," Dante asked, "Why is that?"

"It's a personal thing," Kallen said, looking away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to press," Dante said. Then, he looked out the window and said, "We should probably head home, huh? Can I walk you?"

"Sure," Kallen said, trying to give an appreciative smile.

…

Since Japan's independence, crime had gone down dramatically. Most people tended to their jobs, and quickly returned home to be with their families in peace, something the Japanese people had not enjoyed in years. Thus, the streets were usually empty by nighttime.

Kallen and Dante passed by a few people here and there, but, otherwise, were left alone. They had mostly walked in silence.

"Are you okay?" Dante finally asked.

"Sorry, I just had a lot on my mind," Kallen said with a distracted gaze.

"What about?"

"I guess, just about how the far the world has come," Kallen replied with a small smile.

"A lot has changed in the last two years," Dante sighed, nodding his head.

"You know, when Zero first unveiled the Black Knights to the world, that was the first time in since the invasion that I felt proud. Proud of who I was, of what I had done, and of what Japan could become. I thought that if I would be able to make it to the end of it all, I'd be happy." Kallen said, "But now…"

"Now, you're not so sure," Dante said.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Kallen asked.

"What is?" Dante asked giving her a confused look.

"So many people gave their lives to create world peace and I can't even be glad about it!"

"I don—," Dante tried to say before being interrupted by Kallen. He followed her gaze and saw a group of shady individuals approaching them. They appeared to be Japanese.

"What do we have here?" one of them asked.

"We're just walking home," Kallen calmly replied.

"You're Kallen Kozuki, aren't you? What are you doing with a Britannian?"

"He offered to walk me home," Kallen replied in an irritated tone.

"Hey kid, why don't you go home? We can take it from here," one of the men asked, pulling Dante into a playful headlock.

"It's fine, it's not much further from here," Kallen said, trying to keep things from escalating.

"We'll just be on our way now," Dante said, slipping out of the man's hold.

After some distance, Dante spoke up, "That went well."

"I can't believe they said that," Kallen said.

"It hasn't even been a year since the war ended," Dante pointed out, "it takes time for people to change."

"You're defending them?" Kallen asked incredulously. She looked at Dante with disgust.

"No, I'm just stating a fact. A sad one, but a fact nonetheless," Dante replied.

"Is that how it was for you?" Kallen asked.

"No, there were good people along the way that helped me see differently," he replied with a smile.

"Was Lelouch one of them?" Kallen asked. She said it in a light manner, trying not to be too suspicious. Then, she watched for his reaction by the corner of her eyes.

"Ah, you too?" Dante asked in what seemed like embarrassment.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"Everyone was questioning me about my little lecture in class today," he explained.

"What were they saying?" Kallen asked. She was almost afraid of what he would say.

"They asked if it was true, what my take on the 'Demon Emperor' was, and how I found out about it all," Dante replied.

"Where did you learn all that?" Kallen asked, "I knew him for years and I didn't know until the Black Rebellion."

"I thought it was common knowledge, especially among the nobility," Dante replied.

"I only became part of that life when I entered middle school. Even so, I never paid much attention to the nobility's murmurs and whispers," Kallen said.

That was a lie. There had been a time when she did, when she had been naïve enough to believe that she could find joy in her Britannian life. However, she quickly discovered that that was impossible. Kallen's hands tightened into fists as memories of her short time in the court surfaced.

"The assassination of an empress and then the Eleventh Prince of the Empire renouncing his claim to the throne. It was quite the news," Dante said.

They soon arrived at Kallen's home.

"Thanks for walking me home," Kallen said.

"It was my pleasure," Dante responded with a smile.

Kallen reached for the front doorknob, but hesitated. Looking over her shoulder, she asked, "Say, what _is_ your take on Lelouch?"

Dante didn't answer immediately, making Kallen uneasy. She couldn't quite understand why, but she needed hear someone—anyone—to at least see Lelouch as she did, to see beyond the lies. When she couldn't bear to wait any longer, she opened her door.

Just as Kallen stepped into her home, Dante finally spoke up.

"I think everyone has something to protect, and he was no different."

"You're the first person that's said that about him," Kallen said.

"Anyway, have a good night Kallen," Dante said.

"Good night."

* * *

 **Please do review!**

 **I really enjoy hearing your input and feedback. It motivates me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy cow, this took me a while to write up which is not great considering that it wasn't really that difficult to write story-wise...**

 **I'm literally finishing this up at 4:30 in the morning.**

 **Again, let me know if I've made any mistakes.**

 **I really hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Three Vincents landed in the dusty fields of the Middle Eastern desert.

"The area is clear."

"Hey, we've got a flock of sheep headed this way," one of the pilots said.

"A shepherd?"

"AGHHH!" one of the pilots suddenly screamed. His knightmare was standing closest to the shepherd's flock.

"Sir, what's wrong?!" the other two pilots asked in a startled manner.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened. I just got a major headache, but I've just realized something," their superior officer said, breathing heavily.

"What is that?"

"AHHHHH!" the two unaffected pilots cried out in pain.

When their shrieks came to an end, the officer finally answered their question, "This world is flawed."

"Yes, it is," the other soldiers said in concurrence.

"We are at your command, Elder Raz," all of them said in unison. Their knightmares knelt before the lone shepherd.

"Then, shall we begin?" the man asked with a smile, his left eye gleaming red.

* * *

 **Japan**

The United Federation of Nations Security Council was based in Tokyo, Japan. For the past few months, its members had been meeting frequently to oversee the campaign against the current terrorist threat. The council's makeup was still largely Japanese, a result of the Second Great War, but new members from varying nations had been added to its roster with Zero at the head.

"What's the situation in the Middle East?" Zero asked.

"Gino, Anya, and Kallen are all on shore leave. However, thanks to Rakshata's new scanners, we're making much more leeway compared to the first few months. Since their implementation, casualties and our forces' average operation time have gone down significantly," Ohgi said.

"Good, we should begin planning the region's restoration efforts," Zero said.

Lady Kaguya was on the main screen of the meeting room.

"The Council will begin deliberating on a policy once we receive your full report," she said.

"Understood, Lady Kaguya. We will email the council members tonight after General Tohdoh's forces complete their assault on the militant capital," Zero said.

Kaguya nodded and then excused herself from the meeting. The screen was shut off.

"Was it wise to let the leaders of the Zero Squadron take shore leave while the main force is still on the front lines?" one of the council members asked.

"I'd say they deserve it," Ohgi said, "they were fighting none stop for nearly a month."

"But without them we could be seeing much more casualties."

"That was before Rakshata's new gadget," another said.

"Even so, their presence would shorten campaign."

"What do you think, Zero?" someone asked.

"I agree with Ohgi. I doubt that they will be needed at this point," Zero said.

"If it comes down to it, we can always deploy our aces," one of the advisors suggested.

"Speaking of which, we haven't heard from them in a week. They're supposed to report to the Tokyo base, aren't they?"

"Sounds just like them. None of them have ever been following regulation," Zero chuckled.

"It's okay, I'll be dropping by Ashford to see Kallen, I can check in on all of them if you would like, Zero," Ohgi offered.

"Please do," Zero responded, "Is there anything else?"

"No, sir. Our aides can type up report and send it to UFN Council."

With that, they adjourned their meeting.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

"Kallen Kozuki, Anya Alstreim, Gino Weinberg please report to the principal's office," the intercom said.

"Huh?" Kallen asked, looking up from her notes.

"Kallen Kozuki, Anya Alstreim, Gino Weinberg please report to the principal's office," the announcer repeated.

The student body president stood up and began making her way to the office. She wondered what the occasion was. She hadn't done anything to warrant an audience with the principal nor was she expecting a visitor. Anya and Gino were called in as well, so perhaps it had something to do with them? However, that didn't explain why she had been summoned.

"Please don't let it be another Mordred incident," Kallen said with a sigh.

"Kallen! It's been a while," Ohgi said when the Black Knight ace entered the principal's office.

"Ohgi? What are you doing here?" Kallen asked.

"Commander Ohgi, thanks so much! You just got me out of a test," Gino cheered as he skipped into the room.

"Don't worry, I won't be long. The Security Council just wanted me to check in on you guys," Ohgi chuckled.

"Ah man," Gino whined, "Couldn't you somehow make this meeting last thirty minutes?"

"Gino, you should have studied like I told you to," Anya said in her usual bored tone of voice.

"Where's the fun in that?" Gino asked, "Besides, isn't it common for people to try to avoid studying?"

"Who told you that, Gino?" Kallen asked.

"I was watching some movies about commoner schools," Gino said with a shrug.

"Not the best reference," Anya commented with a yawn.

"Anyway, is there anything you need? Besides Kallen, you guys haven't been using your stipends," Ohgi said.

"Our what?" Gino asked.

"You know, the allotment for your daily expenses?" Ohgi asked.

"We had something like that?" Gino asked, turning to Anya.

"I'm pretty sure we had a meeting about it," Ohgi said.

"Ehheheheheh, I think I skipped it," Gino said.

"Jeremiah's been paying me for my time at the farm," Anya shrugged.

"I haven't had to buy anything. The school's facilities and services were enough to cover my lifestyle," Gino said.

"I'll make sure you get your allotment card, Gino," Ohgi sighed.

"Cool, I'm always down for some extra spending money," Gino cheered.

"I don't need anything," Anya said.

"Well, then I think our meeting is finished," Ohgi said, "You two are free to go."

"Nooooo! I still have a test to take!" Gino cried.

"What about me, Ohgi?" Kallen asked.

"I was hoping I could take you out for some lunch? We haven't had any time to catch up recently," Ohgi said.

"Sure," Kallen said.

"Do you mind excusing her, Mr. Ashford?" Ohgi asked.

"If Ms. Kozuki's school performance won't be affected by the absence," the principal said.

"I'm pretty sure my grades will survive," Kallen said with a smug smile.

"By all means, go ahead."

…

"So, how's the new Zero doing?" Kallen asked.

"He's very much like the capable man that we worked with back then," Ohgi replied.

"Who do you think he is?" he then asked.

"Are you sure this Zero's a guy?" Kallen responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point," Ohgi said before taking a sip of tea.

"How's the campaign going?" Kallen asked.

"It's pretty much over. Tohdoh's forces should be cleaning up the last objective as we speak," Ohgi replied with an enthusiastic look.

"I'm surprised you allowed yourself some furlough, honestly," Ohgi said.

"I was getting too far behind in school and it looked like they wouldn't need my help anymore," Kallen sighed.

"I'm glad you've learned to take it easy," Ohgi smiled.

"I guess," Kallen said, "So, how's Villetta and the baby?"

"They're doing good. Little Naoto's gotten pretty big," Ohgi said, showing Kallen a picture of them on his phone.

They spent about a couple of hours like that, making small talk and reminiscing. It was refreshing. Recently, Kallen hadn't had a chance to slow down and relax. Being on the Student Council, her civilian life felt just as hectic as its military counterpart.

Once she finished lunch with Ohgi, Kallen decided to return to school. Balancing the budget was just the first item on the council's massive to-do-list. There was an upcoming festival and Kallen needed to ensure that everyone was on task.

On her walk back, Kallen browsed through Milly's festival files on her phone. Rivalz had provided them for her a few days prior in preparations for the festival. It appeared that Milly usually rehashed the same events but made them more grandiose year after year. For example, the first year that Milly had been at Ashford, the giant pizza has been a simple pizza party.

When Kallen arrived at the council room, all the members were present.

"Kallen, you didn't tell me that we had a new member!" Gino said.

"Well, if you came to our meetings more often, I wouldn't need to tell you," Kallen sighed.

"The swim team really needed my help! Besides, they're going to the national meet now!" Gino said in defense.

"Then, you're going to have to participate in that meet, right?" Kallen asked, folding her arms in a disapproving manner.

"Probably…" Gino replied hesitantly.

"Will you have enough time to help out with the festival, then?" Kallen asked.

"Uh…" Gino hesitated.

"About that Pres," Dante said, "The Rivalz and I have already completed most of the prep work."

"Wait, what?" Kallen asked.

"Well, me being busy with my part-time job, Dante did most of the work," Rivalz admitted.

"He did?" Kallen asked.

"Here's the paperwork," Dante said as he placed a large stack of forms on the table.

"So, all that remains is to prepare to equipment for the giant pizza?" Kallen asked, looking through some of the papers.

"Yes, we've already discussed with club leaders about what they need. All that remains is your approval," Dante replied.

"So, I have to sign every single one of these forms?" Kallen asked with a horrified expression.

"No, Pres. Just this one," Dante replied, handing Kallen a single sheet of paper, much to her relief.

"Thank you, Dante," Kallen said once she finished with her signature.

"It's no problem," Dante replied.

"So, does that mean we're done for the day?" Anya asked, not looking up from her phone.

"I feel like I should make you two do something since you're never here," Kallen said.

"I'm piloting the knightmare for the giant pizza, right?" Gino asked.

"Probably…" Kallen hesitated to say. It was probably the only thing that Gino could do to help with the festival.

"Anya, will you take pictures of the festival?" Kallen asked.

"Sure," Anya said.

"I'll run the pizza presentation, again," Rivalz said.

"I think that's a good idea considering you did it last year," Kallen said with a nod.

"Were you at the festival last year? Weren't you a fugitive?" Rivalz asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I had to come in disguise," Kallen said.

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Rivalz asked.

"It couldn't be helped," Kallen replied in a huff as she remembered the hassle that C.C. had given her, "What a pain that was."

"So, what's Dante going to do?" Gino asked.

"We'll figure that out later," Kallen replied, "For now, I think we can actually do something besides work."

"What did you have in mind?" Rivalz asked.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't expecting us to be done so early," Kallen replied.

"Then, how about we go to the farm?" Anya asked, "There's plenty to do there."

"Are you sure Jeremiah wouldn't just put us to work?" Gino asked.

"He has employees for that," Anya replied, "I just help him out for fun."

"Anya, what is there to do at the farm?" Rivalz asked.

"We could ride horses…fly a plane….there's a lake and a boat," Anya listed, "But I'm pretty sure Jeremiah will have more ideas."

"That sounds good to me," Kallen said, "What about you guys?"

"I'm down!" Rivalz and Gino exclaimed while Dante merely nodded.

* * *

 **Jeremiah's Farm**

Gino and Rivalz were out with the boat, speeding across the lake. Dante sat on the pier, fishing. Anya sat next to him, gazing intently at the water. All the while, Kallen and Jeremiah sat underneath the shade of a tree.

"Thanks for letting us do this," Kallen said.

"Of course, Lady Kallen. What would his majesty think if I didn't help one of his friends?" Jeremiah responded.

"You know don't have to call me that," Kallen said sheepishly.

"Forgive me, I doubt I will get myself out of the habit," Jeremiah said.

"Whatever," Kallen sighed. "So, your loyalty continues even after his death?"

"I like to think so," Jeremiah said, clearing his throat.

His answer brought a small smile to Kallen's lips.

"Say, Jeremiah who was Lelouch to you?" Kallen asked.

"Hmm? He was my lord to whom I pledged my life," Jeremiah replied, "Why do you ask?"

"But didn't you know he was Zero? The very person who ruined your career?" Kallen asked.

"I knew," Jeremiah asked.

"Then, why did you follow him? Did he use his geass on you?" Kallen asked.

"No, it was of my own volition," Jeremiah said, "Also, geass does not work on me."

"What?! How?" Kallen asked, standing up abruptly.

"I was experimented on by the Empire and they gave me a geass canceller to assassinate his majesty," Jeremiah replied.

"But you didn't," Kallen pointed out, sitting back down.

"No, I only went after him to determine his reason for fighting against Britannia," Jeremiah said.

"He fought to protect his sister and to avenge his mother," Kallen said, "Why would that change your mind?"

"Early on in my career, I served under Lady Marianne. I respected and loved her, but I failed her. To atone, I did everything within my power to transfer to Japan to search for her children. Unfortunately, the only way to do so was to join the Purist faction," Jeremiah explained.

"I'm surprised you were willing to share that much about your life with me. Thanks," Kallen said.

"I saw no harm in it," Jeremiah shrugged.

Kallen stood and faced Jeremiah. Then, with a solemn expression she asked, "Say, can you do me a personal favor?"

"If I am able," Jeremiah responded.

"Can you use your geass canceller on me?" Kallen asked.

"I can, but may I ask why?" Jeremiah asked in return.

It was something that had been bothering her ever since she found out about Lelouch's geass.

"I know that Lelouch used his geass on me at some point. I want to know if my view of him is determined by it," Kallen said.

"Then, I will activate it. Are you ready?" Jeremiah asked.

Receiving a firm nod, Jeremiah's left eye opened to reveal his blue eye.

The effect was instantaneous and Kallen felt a faint headache settle within her. Besides that, she didn't feel any different.

"How do you feel?" Jeremiah asked.

"I have a headache now," Kallen replied, rubbing her temples.

"Did you remember anything new?" Jeremiah asked, "When I first activated the canceller, I remembered that incident at the bridge."

"I remember Lelouch asking me about Shinjuku," Kallen said after some contemplation.

"Okay. So, who is Lelouch Vi Britannia to you?" Jeremiah asked.

Kallen paused. She closed her eyes and thought of Lelouch. At first, she felt uneasy because she feared that something had changed. The fear soon passed as she remembered her time with the former student council and with the Black Knights. Frustration, disgust, admiration, sympathy, and sorrow. Finally, she felt love, unchanged and as strong as ever. Perhaps, it was even stronger than before now that she knew that her heart truly was her own.

"He's the man she loves," C.C.'s voice sounded from above them. She was sitting on one of the tree branches.

"C.C.?" Kallen asked.

"Yo, Kallen," C.C. said with an unenthusiastic wave. Kallen stared at her disbelievingly.

"This is where you've been?" Kallen asked.

"What? Am I wrong?" C.C. asked, completely ignoring the pervious comment.

"Well—no," Kallen tried to say, getting flustered.

"How can you still love him after all that he's done?" C.C. asked.

Kallen could feel her temper rising. C.C. always knew how to push her buttons. Was she testing her? Whatever it was C.C. was aiming for, Kallen wouldn't give the witch the satisfaction. She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking.

"I know the real reason Lelouch turned against the world," Kallen said.

"And I know why he pushed me away at the end. How can I not love him?"

"I wonder if he would be happy to hear that," C.C. said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kallen growled as she glared at the immortal woman.

Before C.C. could reply, someone's phone went off.

"I'm sorry, that's mine," Jeremiah said before answering it.

"This is Jeremiah. Yes, Lord Zero. What can I do for you? Uh huh. Really? I see."

"Right, I am on my way," Jeremiah said.

"It seems that my services are needed in Tokyo," Jeremiah said, "Lady C.C., I do not know when I will be returning so please feel free to order out for dinner."

"Roger that," C.C. yawned.

"What happened?" Kallen asked.

"It seems an issue has risen with the current campaign in the Middle East," Jeremiah replied.

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **Please review and let me know you're thoughts! It gets me motivated and gets me thinking about how the story should go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's an update for you guys. Sorry this took so long. A lot happened during the Christmas season...I got into a physical altercation with with my father. That was fun. Filed a restraining order against him.**

 **With all that, life's sucked a lot lately and didn't have the motivation to finish this until today so...again sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"C.C., what exactly is geass?" Kallen asked.

They were in the witch's bedroom. Kallen stood facing the bed apprehensively where C.C. was laying.

"Wow, it's been over a year since you found out about geass and now you ask me?" C.C. asked.

"Just answer the question," Kallen said.

"Well, it depends on who you ask," C.C. replied, "I think Lelouch's definition was rather eloquent."

The mention of Lelouch's name caught Kallen's attention and she waited for C.C. to continue with deep anticipation.

"He said that geass is like a wish," C.C. said, "It gives those who truly want something the power to obtain it."

"What was Lelouch's wish?" Kallen asked.

"I think it's fairly obvious, don't you think?" C.C. asked, tossing her Cheese-kun up in the air.

"To create a gentler world," Kallen replied sadly.

 _Just like Naoto._

"It's highly likely that this new user rejects something about this world," C.C. replied.

"Why would they do that? The world has never seen this level of peace in its history," Kallen asked.

"One person's ideal world can be a nightmare to another," C.C. replied.

"Say, shouldn't you be figuring out what needs to be done for your little service project tomorrow?" C.C. asked.

"Anya's already prepared a to-do list and Dante's figured out the groups," Kallen replied.

"Dante, eh?" C.C. mused with a smirk, "I don't remember someone like that on the Student Council."

"I'm guessing Lelouch told you about his time with the council?" Kallen asked.

"Oh yes, he'd update me on all the crazy that he was dragged into," C.C. replied with a giggle, "It was quite the entertainment for me when I was staying with him."

"So, Dante's already figured out everything for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's super nice. For the last few months, we were way behind. After Dante joined the council, we actually got ahead on our work. We wouldn't have been able to do this service project without him," Kallen said.

"Sounds like a dependable guy," C.C. asked.

Kallen nodded, saying, "It's kind of refreshing."

"I think being surrounded by slackers is lowering your standards," C.C. scoffed.

* * *

 **A few days later**

"Ladies and gents! Today, we'll be helping Lord Jeremiah Gottwald while he's gone on a consultation trip. Please follow Dante's instructions and get into your groups! The faster we get done, the faster we can party!" Rivalz exclaimed through a megaphone.

It took about twenty minutes to get everyone sorted. Gino was tasked with the hay-gathering group, mainly guys. Rivalz was put with a bunch of girls harvesting vegetables. Kallen was assigned to the orange trees with Dante and some other students. All the while, Anya went around teaching students how to do their jobs.

"Not hard, right?" Anya asked as she picked an orange, "Now, you try."

"Thanks Anya," Kallen said, switching with the pinkette. She climbed the ladder and began her task.

"Well, isn't he popular?" Anya asked in a dull tone.

"Who?" Kallen asked.

"Dante," Anya replied.

Kallen turned to where she was pointing and discovered the transfer student surrounded by numerous female students. The boys around them glared at Dante, seething in pure envy.

"Is this how you do it, Dante?"

"Dante, can you show me too?"

"Wow, you're so good at this Dante!"

Kallen just shook her head in disgust.

"At least, he's handling it somewhat gracefully," C.C. said.

"AH!" Kallen yelped in a startled manner, almost falling off her ladder.

"Don't do that!" Kallen exclaimed, "I could hurt you if you're not careful!"

"Then, I guess I was lucky that you were on top of a ladder," C.C. said sardonically.

"Gracefully?" Anya asked in a confused expression.

"Look at his facial expression and his body language," C.C. said pointing at Dante.

"He's smiling and being nice," Anya stated flatly.

"But at the same time he's keeping his distance," C.C. explained, "When he helps, he doesn't linger in their personal space nor does he make an effort to have physical contact with the girls."

"Why is that graceful?" Anya asked.

"Because he's not acting like a tool," Kallen replied.

"To put it crudely, yes," C.C. concurred.

"Acting like a tool?" Anya asked.

Kallen and C.C. sighed before going into another explanation on what a tool was. However, that discussion only led to more questions.

"Anya, why are you so literal?" C.C. asked.

"It's probably because she never went to a normal school. She's also younger than we are," Kallen asked.

"Even I know how you kids normally talk and I'm ancient," C.C. said with a frustrated huff.

" _So_ impressive," Kallen said, rolling her eyes.

Eventually, Anya left to oversee the other students. The other two women became quiet as Kallen got into the grove of the service.

 _His facial expression and body language?_

Kallen's eyes drifted back towards Dante's group.

There it was again, that same distant treatment. Strangely, the sight of it caused Kallen to flinch. Her chest hurt.

 _Why does it hurt?_

Then, she remembered. It was because of Lelouch. No matter how many times she told herself that he had pushed her away to protect her, her heart still ached. Even with C.C. telling her, it wasn't enough. Kallen shut her eyes as memories haunted.

"Are you all right, Pres? You look like you're in pain."

"Huh?" Kallen opened her eyes to find Dante standing by her ladder.

"No, I'm fine. I was just remembering something," she said.

"I see," Dante said. He didn't press any further, but he remained with her, keeping busy within her vicinity. Every so often his gaze would fall upon Kallen to check on her. While some still tried, most of their classmates seemed to get the message, giving Dante and Kallen some space. However, they all kept a watchful on the couple as if they were expecting something to bloom.

"I'm getting an all too familiar vibe," Kallen finally said after a while.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Dante asked.

"They're staring at us like they're watching some TV drama," Kallen replied with an irritated expression.

"Really?" Dante asked. He turned towards their classmates but only found a bunch of students working diligently.

He didn't quite understand what she meant but didn't say anything, just shrugging to himself.

…

C.C. let out a sigh as she laid on a hillside. She had gotten weary of watching young people break a sweat and made her way here. Occasionally, she would take a peek at Kallen and Dante to see if anything interesting happened, but nothing ever did.

"It's suffocating how childish they are!" C.C. groaned, palming her face.

"Who?" Anya asked.

"Kallen and the new kid," C.C. exhaled.

"You sound like an old lady, sighing like that so much," Anya said, taking a seat next to C.C.

"Well, I am ancient," C.C. said with a grin.

"I still don't know what you mean by that," Anya said.

"It's just a joke, I guess," C.C. said, sighing yet another time.

"There you go again," Anya said.

…

"Dang, I was sure something was going to happen!"

"I can't believe they worked together for six hours without showing any signs of being intimate."

"I think they'd make a good couple."

"I'm so jealous!"

"I think if anyone's going to date Kallen, it'll be Gino or Dante."

They probably thought that she couldn't hear these kinds of things, but Kallen heard every word and it bugged her.

"I can put the tools away," Kallen said, trying to get away from everyone.

"I'm not some trophy!" she growled to herself once she was alone by the toolshed. It bugged her that everyone treated her so differently. They had treated her like this even back when she was acting like an invalid, but it had only gotten worse since the war had ended.

"Oi, Dante! Can you help me carry these back to the shed?" Rivalz's called.

"Sure!" Kallen heard Dante say.

"So, how was your day of serving your fellow men?" Rivalz asked.

"Oh, it was fine," Dante replied, "What about you?"

"It was awesome! Thanks for putting me with all those girls!" Rivalz exclaimed, "I actually scored a date with someone later this week."

"I'm happy to hear that," Dante said.

"I heard that you spent most of the day with Kallen. How was that?" Rivalz asked, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Who told you that?" Dante asked.

"Everyone was talking about it," Rivalz replied.

"Hmm, that's kind of weird," Dante said.

"Well, it's what happens when you get in the running," Rivalz chuckled.

"The running?" Dante asked with a look of complete confusion.

"In the running to date one of the most popular girls in school," Rivalz replied.

"I didn't know that was a thing," Dante said.

"Tis high school, my friend," Rivalz said.

"Sounds like a lonely life," Dante stated.

Kallen leaned against the shed, rubbing her arms. She had never paid much attention to it before, but he was right. It was an extremely lonely life knowing the truth about Lelouch. She had a difficult time connecting with those that also knew. Suzaku was constantly occupied by his role as Zero. Jeremiah was much older than Kallen and the fact that she had almost killed him prior to the Black Rebellion usually made her feel awkward.

Kallen wasn't sure if Nunnally knew about Lelouch's sacrifice and was too terrified to broach the subject, not that she had had a chance to speak with the newly appointed Empress since the day of Lelouch's assassination. Talking with C.C. was irritating at best probably because the only thing that tied the two of them together at all was Lelouch.

"I guess I never thought of it that way," Rivalz said, "At least, there's someone that recognizes it. Maybe you'll change that."

"I highly doubt that Kallen needs someone like me," Dante said lightheartedly.

"Maybe not," Rivalz said.

"VP Rivalz! How do you set this up?!" someone exclaimed.

"Hey, I have to help set up for the party. Can you take care of the rest? I'm really sorry to bail on you, especially when I'm the one that asked to help me with this in the first place."

"Don't worry about it. It should only take a minute to put this away. I'll join you when I'm done," Dante said.

"Thanks, you're a real bro!" Rivalz said as he ran off towards the lake.

A few minutes passed and Kallen heard Dante close the shed door and lock it up. She supposed that she should have helped him. However, wanting some peace and quiet, she just hid behind the shed.

"I see that you still haven't told her," C.C.'s voice suddenly sounded.

"Huh?" Dante asked.

"Don't play dumb," C.C. said with a sigh.

"I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about, ma'am," Dante said, sounding confused.

"Cut the crap, Lelouch," C.C. said, "We're alone."

Kallen froze instantly, her heartrate picking up dramatically.

 _What did she say?_

She couldn't have heard correctly. There was no way.

"Why the hesitation? Why keep her in the dark for so long?" C.C. asked.

"What do you want me to say, C.C.? That I'm weak? That I'm afraid?" 'Dante' replied in an abrupt manner.

"It's not fair for Kallen," C.C. stated.

"You didn't even want me to go back to Ashford."

"No, I didn't. But you made your decision and I'm not going to let you wuss out," C.C. stated adamantly, "Especially, when it's painfully obvious that she still loves you."

"I had hoped that she'd moved on."

"Why? So you can torment yourself by seeing someone you love with another?" C.C. asked.

"You're the one who told me that if I wanted to protect someone, that I should keep them far away from me."

"Yes, I did. Things are different now. You said it yourself, how lonely it is for her to live like this," C.C. said.

"Enough, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I wonder if you would listen to Kallen?" C.C. asked.

"No one is going to change my mind."

"Really? Kallen why don't you come on out. I know you're there," C.C. said.

She didn't think it was possible, but Kallen's heartrate seemed to triple. For a moment, she couldn't move and C.C.'s words faded into a tense silence.

"Don't try to scare me like that!" Dante or Lelouch said angrily.

Kallen took an uneasy breath, mustering her courage.

"I wasn't trying to scare you," C.C. said unapologetically as the red-head stepped out from her hiding place.

"Is what she said true?" Kallen asked. Her voice was so small that it was barely audible.

Dante's countenance contorted in an excruciating manner as he processed his current predicament.

"Hey, Pres—," he tried to say.

Kallen interrupted him, saying, "You're Lelouch, aren't you?"

"C.C., do you enjoy pushing me into corners?" 'Dante' complained with a heavy sigh.

"You were being too slow for my taste," C.C. retorted.

"You've really put me in a bind."

"Don't ignore me!" Kallen exclaimed as she charged and grabbed Dante by the collar.

"Sorry!" he said.

"Answer my question!" Kallen growled, lifting the boy up off his feet.

"Yes, it's me Kallen!" he coughed.

The Guren's pilot dropped him and took a step back. Even hearing it again, she still couldn't quite believe it.

"Prove it," Kallen ordered.

Lelouch reached for his face and, with a click, removed the entirety of his countenance. He removed the mask and revealed his true identity.

Indeed, it was Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"It's me, Kallen," Lelouch said with a look of sorrow.

Kallen had dreamed of such a miracle so many times that thousands of fanfictions probably could have been written about it. She had imagined that she would run up to him, embrace him, and kiss him with tears running down her cheeks.

She punched him.

Kallen didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or anger, but she punched him as hard as she could. It was in the face too, more specifically his nose.

"I guess I deserved that," Lelouch said, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry! My body just acted on its own," Kallen said.

"Whew, that looked like it hurt," C.C. whistled as she knelt beside Lelouch, inspecting the abused region, "I think it's broken."

"I'm fine. We should probably go inside, so the other students don't see who I am," Lelouch said. His nose was bleeding now.

C.C. helped him up and the two of them began making their way to the house.

"Are you coming, Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

…

C.C. took Lelouch to her bedroom.

"I'm fine, C.C.," Lelouch said as the green-haired woman checked on him again.

"Well, I'm sure you have much to discuss. I'll leave you two to it," C.C. said as she exited the room. Soon after, an uncomfortable lull settled in the air.

"Sorry, I broke your nose," Kallen said in a bashful manner. She fiddled with her fingers, blushing. She couldn't believe she was acting like some love-struck school girl.

"Don't worry about it, it'll heal in a minute," Lelouch said.

"How? Wait, did you become immortal like C.C.?" Kallen asked.

"I guess that's pretty much the gist of it," Lelouch said. His voice sounded more normal now, most likely from his nose healing.

"Did you know about that before your planned suicide?" Kallen asked.

"No, I was just as surprised as you when I woke up a few days after…everything," Lelouch replied, shaking his head.

"Why did you come back to Ashford?" Kallen asked.

"I had something to take care of," Lelouch replied hesitantly.

"And what exactly was that?" Kallen asked.

"It's hard to explain," Lelouch said.

"Well, lucky we have time," Kallen said, folding her arms.

"I promised myself that I would…for those that couldn't," Lelouch said with a downtrodden look.

His answer made Kallen frown.

"So, it's just your penance?"

"No! That's not the only reason!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Then, what else is there?" Kallen asked.

"I came back to see you," Lelouch replied.

"That's cruel, Lelouch. To say something like that after all that's happened. After you pushed me away and lied to me. Even after I learned your secret, I chose to trust you. But, in the end, you didn't trust me," Kallen said, her eyes becoming watery.

"I would have followed you into the hell!" she firmly stated.

"That's exactly why I couldn't let you know the truth!" Lelouch argued.

"WHY?!" Kallen screamed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lelouch chuckled, shaking his head.

"I lost too many people along the way. I couldn't lose you too," he said. He stood and meeting Kallen's eyes.

When Kallen had first discovered the truth about Zero and Lelouch, she hadn't been able to figure out which was the mask and which was the man behind it. For a time, she had separated the two individuals, viewing them like the two sides of a coin. However, as time went on and as she interacted with the real Lelouch, it became obvious who the man really was.

Zero was a brother who wanted nothing more than to make his sister happy. A man of miracles. A man of fear. A man of sorrow. He was a part of Lelouch. He represented all of the effort and burden that Lelouch chose to bear for someone else, for the world.

Zero was Lelouch and Lelouch was Zero. The man who sacrificed everything.

The man she still loved.

Kallen embraced him, snaking her arms around his neck.

"That's why I couldn't let you go," she whispered.

"Because I love you," she said gazing into his eyes.

Then, she closed her eyes and kissed him.

At first, Lelouch didn't return the kiss, being completely caught off guard by Kallen's sudden proclamation. Once he gathered his thoughts, he pressed her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

When their lips parted, they did so slowly. Smiling, Lelouch gently rested his forehead against Kallen's.

Obviously, he had planned this to go differently. He had wanted to give it more time before revealing himself to Kallen. He had wanted to explain everything to her. And C.C., being the way she was, had to rush him into action. Though, he supposed that he should thank her this time.

"I love you too, Kallen."

* * *

 **I'll probably revise this as I read it and find errors later because that seems to happen frequently. Let me know if you find any errors.**

 **So what did you think? Be honest. Were you hoping for the reveal to be different?**

 **Please review/message me and let me know you're thoughts! It gets me motivated and gets me thinking about how the story should go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another guys.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"So, what should we do now?" Kallen asked breathlessly after parting from another kiss with Lelouch.

"Don't know, I don't mind spending the rest of the day…catching up," Lelouch coughed sheepishly.

Unfortunately, Kallen's cell phone rang just as he said that.

"It's Rivalz," Kallen said.

"Hmm, I wonder what he wants?" Lelouch asked.

"Crap! We're still in charge of the party!" Kallen exclaimed, slapping her forehead.

"Do we have to go? I'm pretty sure everything's set up," Lelouch said.

"Idiot! What would the students think if the Student Body President didn't show up to an activity that the Student Council set up?" Kallen asked.

"Fine," Lelouch breathed in a disappointed manner, "So much for catching up."

"Don't be such a big baby. It's not like I want to go either," Kallen grumbled with puffed up cheeks.

"If you say so, my queen," Lelouch said with a bow, causing Kallen to blush.

…

"Kallen, Dante! Where have you guys been?" Rivalz asked.

"We were just making sure that all of the tools were put away, right Pres?" Lelouch replied, having donned his mask again.

"Yup!" Kallen said awkwardly, making Lelouch cringe.

 _Kallen, you're not the best liar! Which is strange, considering you led a double life for years!_

Perhaps, she was still flustered from their heated reunion.

 _I suppose it's charming that I can have such an effect on her._

Lelouch couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"Sure. 'Putting away the tools,' _right_ ," Rivalz said, catching Lelouch's smug look.

Kallen also caught Lelouch's expression and punched him in the arm.

"Smooth," Kallen growled.

"You're only making it more obvious," Lelouch grunted, rubbing his arm.

"He's right, Pres," Rivalz said.

"Whatever, is everything prepared for the party?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, the last thing we needed was wood for a bonfire and I've got the last of it," Rivalz said, referring to the pile of wood that he was carrying.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Lelouch asked.

* * *

 **A Black Knight facility in Europe**

"So, Sergeant Bernard. Why did you turn on your comrades?" Jeremiah asked.

"I will not answer to you, heathen!" the brainwashed soldier snarled. He was dressed in a prisoner's outfit and handcuffed to the table.

"Who is your leader?" Jeremiah sighed. This had been the response he had been receiving from all of the traitors. When he relieved them of their geass, they had no recollection of what had occurred in the past few days.

"His name is too sacred to be wasted on you!" Bernard exclaimed, eerily repeating the words of his compatriots.

"Your comrades have already betrayed your cause and have rejoined the Black Knights," Jeremiah said.

"Impossible! Our loyalty is absolute!" Bernard spat.

"You are under a geass. Whoever your leader is, you're being manipulated by them," Jeremiah said, sitting back in his seat in a casual manner.

"Then, it is my pleasure to be of use to my master!" the soldier laughed maniacally.

"I wonder if you'll feel the same after this?" Jeremiah said, opening his cybernetic eye.

The soldier's furious expression immediately softened into confusion as he was freed from whatever geass had been holding him.

"Huh, Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a Black Knight facility," Jeremiah replied.

"What happened? Why am I in cuffs?" Bernard asked pulled against his restraints.

"Calm down, we only restrained you so that you wouldn't hurt someone," Jeremiah said.

"Hurt someone?" Bernard asked.

"You were put under some sort of mind control. What's the last thing you remember?" Jeremiah asked.

"I-I was in the desert," the soldier said.

"You were in charge of a Vincent squadron," Jeremiah said.

"Yes, I remember. We had just finished scouting the area," Bernard said, nodding.

"Then what?"

"We saw a shepherd with some sheep," Bernard said, "That's the last thing I remember."

It was the same thing that the others had said.

A shepherd.

"That was the only person that was around the area?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'm certain there was no one else," the soldier replied.

"Then, I'll leave the rest to you," Jeremiah said. As he left the interrogation room, a few Black Knight soldiers entered to take care of Bernard.

Zero and Tohdoh were standing on the other side of the one-way window.

"It appears that we're going to have quite the headache on our hands," Zero said.

"How can we counter this geass?" Tohdoh asked.

"I'm not sure if there is a countermeasure against it," Jeremiah said, "All of the affected soldiers were in their knightmares when the geass was cast on them."

"Our only suspect is some random shepherd," Zero said.

"What can we do, then?" Tohdoh asked.

"I'm afraid that we can only wait for this shepherd's next move," Zero sighed.

"Jeremiah, why did you follow Lelouch when you're immune to geass and why did you help us?" Tohdoh said suspiciously.

"Does it matter?" Jeremiah asked nonchalantly.

"If you're still loyal to Lelouch, then it does," Tohdoh replied.

"Enough, Tohdoh. I trust Jeremiah," Zero said.

"Why Zero?" Tohdoh asked.

"Because without his aid, I would not have been able to kill Lelouch," Zero replied.

"Fine, if you say so," Tohdoh said.

"I wonder what the enemy was trying to accomplish, letting his men strike so early on," Zero pondered.

"I agree, any sound strategist would have waited for a more opportune time to attack," Tohdoh said.

"Perhaps, they were testing their power? It would make sense if the user obtained their geass recently," Jeremiah asked.

"Then, we'll most likely be seeing more incidents like this," Zero said.

"What should we do, Zero?" Tohdoh asked.

"The only thing we can do is wait until the enemy's next move," Zero sighed.

"We should call a meeting with the Security Council immediately, we have much to discuss," Tohdoh said.

…

Jeremiah was disgusted.

The meeting had been utterly fruitless. When the council was told that it appeared that nothing could be done about the current user's geass, they became terrified, resulting in a discussion totally dominated by fear. Foolishly desperate for a countermeasure, the council members decided that soldiers would be issued special visors just like the original Black Knights. It was nothing but security theatre. It was just a way for them to make themselves feel better, a complete waste of money.

 _How do the Black Knights function without his majesty?_

Though, Jeremiah couldn't blame them. It was an impossible problem that they were dealing with. There were too many unknowns, too many places that the enemy could strike.

They were facing true terror once again, just like the Black Rebellion. Perhaps, this was even worse than back then. Not everyone knew, but the fear of geass was there. The possibility that anyone, including someone you loved, could turn on you at any moment was absolutely terrifying.

It was a despair that few had faced.

Jeremiah sighed. It seemed that peace still an unattainable dream, always sought after but always out of reach.

 _Well, your majesty, it seems that the world still needs you._

* * *

 **Jeremiah's Farm**

"I'm sorry, Dante, but you suck at dancing," Rivalz laughed.

"Well, what's your excuse?" Lelouch asked.

"Whatever, you're just jealous," Rivalz said.

"Whatever, I'll redeem myself before the night is through," Lelouch said.

"During the bonfire dance?" Gino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What can I say, I can only dance with a lady," Lelouch said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know what you mean, buddy," Gino said, laughing.

"Who's the lucky partner who's going to suffer through that abuse?" Rivalz joked.

"Good question," Lelouch said, "Pres, will you dance with me tonight?"

"Huh?" Kallen and Gino both asked in confusion.

"Pff, you're going to dance with Kallen?" Rivalz snorted before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" Kallen asked, glaring at the VP.

"No offense, Kallen, but you don't really seem the type to be able to ballroom dance," Rivalz said.

"Oh yeah?" Kallen said through clenched teeth, her eyebrows twitching in anger.

"How about a wager?" Lelouch asked.

"Interesting, what'd you have in mind?" Rivalz asked.

"We'll have a competition and let the students vote on who wins," Lelouch replied.

"I like it, but I wanted to dance with Kallen," Gino whined in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry Gino," Lelouch said unapologetically.

"Whatever, you're not sorry," Gino huffed in an offended manner.

"All's fair in love and war," Anya yawned.

"Anya, you're siding with him?!" Gino asked.

"I don't think it's a dull idea. Besides, Kallen can choose who she dances with, can't she?" Anya asked.

"Oh yeah!" Gino exclaimed, "So, Kallen are you going to accept?"

"I'll dance with Dante," Kallen said after some thought.

"NOOOOOO!" Gino cried out, grasping his chest and falling to his knees.

"What does the winner get, anyway?" Kallen asked.

"Why don't we harken back to the good old days and make it a kiss with someone on the Student Council?" Rivalz suggested.

"NO!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Why Kallen, don't you want to get kissed by me?" Gino asked.

"Honestly, no," Kallen said bluntly.

"You're breaking my heart, Pres," Gino said overdramatically, fake tears streaming down his face.

"I think it's a great idea, it'll give Kallen an incentive to win," Lelouch said with a devious smile.

"Great, it's decided!" Rivalz said.

"But I'm not dancing with Kallen," Gino moaned in complaint.

"Get over it, it's not like those two are dating," Rivalz said.

"Right?" he then said, turning to Kallen and Lelouch.

"Uh…it's getting dark. Shouldn't we light the bonfire soon?" Lelouch said, unable to meet his friend's gaze.

"Oh yeah!" Rivalz said, "I'll get the lighter!"

"I better go get a dance partner…" Gino mumbled, looking depressed.

"I'll win, Dante! You'll see! Wait for me Kallen, your lips will be mine!" he proclaimed before storming off.

"I'm not some trophy," Kallen grumbled.

"Why'd you make that wager?" she then asked.

"I thought it'd be fun," Lelouch said, "You _can_ dance, right?"

"I learned when I was living as a Britannian, but it's not like I've had a lot of practice," Kallen said.

"Well, we've got some time, why don't we practice?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll leave you two to that then," Anya said.

"You're not going to compete, Anya?" Kallen asked.

"If someone asks, I might, but I'd rather watch and record. It'll probably be a fantastic evening, something worth remembering," Anya said, pulling out her camcorder.

…

"Dante, this isn't a traditional ballroom waltz," Kallen pointed out. Lelouch had insisted that whenever they were in public that she call him by his fake name. It felt strange to call him that now. Luckily, the mask helped.

"Well, I doubt that our audience would relate to something so slow-paced," Lelouch responded.

"Besides, don't you think this dance suits you better?" he asked.

"Even if it did, it won't matter if we can't do it," Kallen said.

"I don't know if I trust you tossing me around like that," she said.

"I'm not weak anymore," Lelouch stated defensively.

"You can't blame me for having a hard time believing that," Kallen retorted.

"Thanks to my healing abilities, I was able to become fit much faster than someone could normally," Lelouch said.

"Trust me," he said, raising his arms and taking a dance posture.

"You do keep up with me during gym class. If I hadn't been there to see for myself, I probably wouldn't be saying this," Kallen said, nodding.

"Fine," she sighed, grasping his hands.

…

The students were more than excited to do the dance competition to say the least. Surprisingly, many of the students joined in.

"C.C.? You're competing with Gino?" Kallen asked.

"Jealous?" C.C. asked. She was really directing the question at Lelouch.

"Do you even know who she is, Gino?" Lelouch asked, his eyes sharpening dangerously.

"I just met her today, but she said that if we danced together, it would really bug you guys," Gino replied, crossing his arms in a self-satisfied way.

"Nice, real mature," Kallen said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't intend to lose to you again, Kallen," C.C. said.

"I didn't think you cared about stuff like that, C.C.," Lelouch said.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand," the witch said, shaking her head.

"Alrighty, everyone! Let's get this started!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"Like it was previously announced, we're having a couple's dance competition! The winners get to either kiss a member of the Student Council or get two free tickets to Clovisland!" he said, causing everyone to cheer.

"Will the first couple please make your way to the center of the circle and we'll start this dance off!" Rivalz said.

And so, the contest began. Most of the performances were cute at best but the crowd generously applauded their efforts. It was a great spectacle with a pleasant atmosphere. Quite a miracle, considering that it was high school.

"You boys think you could beat that?" Rivalz asked once he was finished with his partner. To be honest, his performance had been one of the best so far.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Kallen asked, completely surprised.

"I picked up a few things while my friends were out changing the world," Rivalz explained, taking a well-deserved bow.

"Impressive, but I'm sorry to say that I'm going be the one to win this," Gino said as he and C.C. took to the center.

The dance they chose was an old-fashioned waltz. They began very slowly, executing very basic steps and moves. It very much matched Gino and C.C.'s personalities, laid-back and fluid. Then, as the dance progressed, their movements became more complex and sensual.

Many of the students began to blush at the sight of their movements.

The two of them ended their waltz with a final twirl and a deep dip, which, to the pleasure of the male student population, accentuated C.C.'s cleavage quite a bit.

The crowd roared into applause. Even the girls did so because the dance had been too graceful to not receive applause. What made their dance even more impressive was the fact that the two had executed every move with their eyes closed!

"That was beyond impressive," Kallen had to admit.

"Well, we'll just have to outdo them if we want to protect your lips," Lelouch said. Kallen just rolled her eyes at that.

"Alright, the final couple will be Dante and Kallen!" Rivalz announced, which everyone roared into applause as the power couple approached the center.

The song Lelouch had chosen was fast-paced but it had a lengthy slow quiet start, which only gave Kallen more time to become nervous.

"Hey, Kallen. Look at my eyes," Lelouch said.

"What?" Kallen asked gazing into her love's eyes as requested.

"Do you trust me?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Kallen said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, my queen. Shall we take their breath away?" he said before they began.

Just as the song took a drastic change in pace, the two of them sprang into action.

Their dance was oddly inconsistent. One moment they were making ferocious gestures and steps; in another, they were moving so sensually slow that it was painful for people to watch.

Despite how strange their dance was, their steps were completely in sync and controlled. It created an interesting paradox, just like the two executing them. Beautiful but brilliant, sensual but subdued, carnal but clean.

Lelouch and Kallen made a furious twirl, both separating briefly before returning to each other's arms.

The audience's eyes went wide at the sight of Kallen's smile. They had never seen her radiate so much joy and it caused many of them to blush, all of them thinking, "So cute!"

In their next move, Kallen jumped into Lelouch's arms as he caught her in a bridal carry. He then turned and let go of her legs, allowing them to swing around him before catching them in reverse. Lelouch continued to turn, this time releasing his hold on Kallen's back and arm. She swung upside down and circled her partner before being pulled back up into the same position she had started in.

 _Good thing I wore pants today_ , Kallen thought.

"Woah!" the crowd gasped. It was only the first of many more gasps. As the dance progressed, the students became enchanted with breathless anticipation.

By the end of it all, Kallen and Lelouch were panting breathlessly, their sweat gleaming in the light of the bonfire. They had finished tightly embracing each other. Lelouch's hand rested underneath Kallen's thigh, holding them up to his hip, while his other arm was wrapped around the small of her back. Kallen had one hand in Lelouch's hair and the other on his chest, clenching his shirt.

At first, there was complete silence due to the sheer awe that had overcome the spectators. Then, they exploded into a loud ovation.

"Are they really high school students?" someone asked amidst the applause.

"Well, they're out of our league," another said in a defeated tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let's get down to the vote!" Rivalz said, "I'm going to go through the list of contestants. Whoever gets the loudest applause wins!"

Most of the couples received a generous response from their classmates. However, it was clear who the main competitors were. It came down to Rivalz and his partner, Gino and C.C., and Lelouch and Kallen.

"Alright, it's really hard to determine who won between the three couples, so raise your hands for your favorite couple," Anya said. Rivalz had turned the job of judging the result to her since he had made it into the final running.

"Raise your hand for Rivalz and Kouko."

"Let's see. One, two, three, four…"Anya muttered as she counted up all of the hands.

"Okay, sixty."

"What about Gino and C.C.?" Anya asked. More hands went up.

"Sixy-two."

"What about Dante and Kallen?" she asked.

"One, two, three, four, five…" Anya said, "Wow, there's more of you guys than I thought."

"Seventy-five," Anya said.

"NO!" Gino wailed.

Rivalz looked deflated, saying, "Darn it. At least, we made it into the final vote. Sorry, Kouko."

"Don't apologize, Rivalz. I had a lot of fun," Kouko said with a genuine smile, giving him a hug. She was one of the Japanese students that had enrolled in Ashford since the war ended.

"I guess no one can really compete with what Kallen and Dante brought," Rivalz said.

"It's really hard to believe they put that together in so little time," Kouko said.

"It looks like Anya is giving me the look to relieve her of host duty," Rivalz said, "I'll talk to you in a bit."

"It looks like we have our winners!" Rivalz said once he grabbed the megaphone from Anya.

"Please step up and claim you prize!"

Lelouch and Kallen walked up to their energetic host in a bashful stride.

It had been close, but Lelouch had been right. Just like many those that had witnessed its, Kallen couldn't quite believe that they were able to pull off such a demanding performance.

It was a miracle.

 _I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

"So, what'll it be?" Rivalz asked, "Which prize do you want?"

"We'll take the tickets to Clovisland," Lelouch said.

"Alright, we'll have those for you some time in the future," Rivalz said.

Lelouch's decision surprised Kallen. She had expected him to use the kiss to prevent any male students from pursuing her in the future.

"Awesome," Kallen said flatly.

"Are you disappointed, Pres?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen didn't give him the satisfaction of answering that question, shaking her head instead.

"Here," Lelouch said as he captured Kallen in his arms and kissed her.

"WHAAAAA?!" everyone screamed, their jaws dropping to the ground. What made it more shocking was the fact that Kallen was returning the gesture, not pushing him away.

When their lips parted, Lelouch gave their classmates an intimidating look.

 _Mine._

* * *

 **So, I know there's not been any action...I'm working on that. I'm just not sure how I want to create the first main conflict. Any ideas would be appreciated!**

 **Seriously, though. I have a couple ideas I really would like to discuss with you guys so message me if you're willing to listen!**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts. It motivates me and gets me thinking!**


End file.
